1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to skegs for barges to stabilize towed barges directionally by deterring yawing.
2. Prior Art
Skegs are customarily provided on the raked counter of the stern overhang of barges to deter yawing of a barge when towed by a towline trailing a towboat. Such skegs extend fore and aft over substantially the entire fore-and-aft extent of the barge stern counter, and their lower edges are at approximately the same elevation as the bottom of the barge. Such skegs are of low aspect ratio, have no leading edge portion spaced from the stern counter of the barge and are in the form of/flat or cambered plates as distinguished from being of airfoil cross section. Usually two of such skegs are provided, arranged symmetrically at opposite sides of the longitudinal vertical central plane of the barge.
Such conventional skegs are not very efficient in deterring yaw of a barge which is not self-propelled but is towed by a towline connected to its bow, and they do increase the drag of the barge a substantial amount over the drag of a similar barge having no skegs.